


The Mushroom Hole

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Related Remus & Logan, fae patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Real faeries aren’t anything like Tinkerbell. Real faeries are fucking terrifying.” + intruality???
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	The Mushroom Hole

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Real faeries aren’t anything like Tinkerbell. Real faeries are fucking terrifying.” + intruality???

“Have you ever even _met_ a faerie?! Real faeries aren’t anything like Tinkerbell. Real faeries are fucking terrifying.” Remus’s bright grin dropped into a scowl and he rolled his eyes at his brother’s annoying lecturing. Logan could do one. He had actually. _His_ faerie had been just like Tinkerbell and he wasn’t going to hear different. 

“I’ll prove it to you if you come with me today,” Remus suggested, finishing pulling on his sneakers. “But you won’t because you-

“Have to study,” they both said at the same time. Logan pursed his lips and turned back to the table and Remus stuck his tongue out while he wasn’t watching. Screw him then. Remus was going back to the mushroom hole. 

The mushroom hole was a large dip in the ground in the forest with absolutely nothing growing in it but mushrooms, peeking through the leaf litter in what seemed like their hundreds. Some people said it was the impact of a star falling that had created the hollow, but mostly it was agreed that the soil there was just more easily corroded by the weather- that or there had been a pond at some point that was long dried out. 

Remus didn’t care why it was there; only that it was. He’d found it when he was young, exploring the woods on a slightly wet October weekend when no one else was free to play. It had gone unremembered until this Christmas, his first back from college, when he’d argued so much with Logan that he’d stormed out of the house to cool down. The mushroom hole had been waiting, sparkling with frost, and containing for the first time ever; another person. 

“Hey, Tink!” Remus called out as he got closer, heart racing in anticipation. The faerie who’d been there had been understandably reluctant to give his name, and Remus was fond of nicknames anyway so Tinkerbell had stuck and who cared if Logan thought it was silly? Tinkerbell was entirely accurate! 

“Hook!” Tinkerbell chimed, rising from tending the mushrooms as Remus came over the edge of the hole and carefully slid down to greet the faerie. So maybe Remus had been going for a theme when he’d introduced himself, so what? “You came back. Oh but you didn’t bring a coat, you’ll get so cold, silly mortal!” 

Remus grinned sheepishly as the faerie fussed over him, dressed much more appropriately in his beautiful winter coat. It made Remus feel a but under-dressed, embroidered with shining silver over the pale blue suede, trimmed with the softest white fur imaginable. And with the white-blond curls and his little button nose he really did seem like a Tinkerbell. Maybe even _nicer_ because in the story she was a bit of a b-

“So what are we doing today?” He asked, following Tink back down to the ground. The faerie took his hand (oh gosh it tingled slightly where they were touching and they were both pink in the face) and pulled it to a little swell in the loam. “Is that…”

“New life. Waiting. We’ll warm them slightly, clear off where the snow is too much. This year I’ve asked for flowers for spring too, and the ground needs to be prepared-”


End file.
